Did I Mess Up Again?
by xohmanitskatt
Summary: Sequal to "I've Messed Up Big Time." Miley and Joe's relationship is rocky. Did Miley make another mistake? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Montana, no last names!
1. Game Over?

**This is the sequal to "I've Messed Up Time," so I suggest you read that before reading this :] Here's the trailer and first chapter.**

**Trailer:**

**After Miley and Joe got married and started a family, things started becoming busy and crazy.**

_"Mommy, when is Daddy gonna be home?" asked a young Anabelle._

_Miley's eyes filled up with tears as she answered, "I'm not sure baby girl."_

**Has something gone wrong?**

_"Joe why do you always have to leave?!" Miley screamed._

_"Its NOTHING!" he yelled, slamming the front door behind him._

_Miley's eyes welled up with tears as she turned to see little Joey standing in the hall with his blanket._

**And what will Miley do to try and fix everything?**

_"Brandi...I gotta do this," Miley said, grabbing a camera._

_"Your gonna spy on him?!" she said, gasping._

_"Its the only thing I can do," said Miley. And with that she walked out the door._

**Find out in "Did I Mess Up Again?"**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA**

**(A/N: This will be written in 3rd person)**

Miley plopped on the couch in her big, beautiful house. Her four year old daughter Anabelle was playing Barbies with her two year old brother Joey. Miley smiled weakily as her children laughed and played with each other. She snapped out of her trance when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Miley, who was now standing. The door opened and in came Lily with Oliver and their three year old daughter, Melody. She ran towards Miley's kids while Lily and Oliver walked hand in hand up to Miley.

"Hey guys," she said weakly, hugging them both.

"Hey Miles, you ok?" asked Oliver.

Miley nodded and motioned them to go into the kitchen. They all sat down and Lily spoke. "Miley, you know if something's wrong you can tell us right?"

Miley nodded and Lily asked, "Is it Joe?"

"Yes," said Miley, trying to hold back tears.

Lily hugged her best friend. Oliver looked up and suggested, "You want me to talk to him? I mean guys communicate well."

Miley shook her head no and replied, "This is something I gotta do myself."

Lily and Oliver nodded in agreement. After about an hour of talking, the family left Miley alone with the kids. Miley then fed them, gave them baths and put them to bed. It was now 8:30 and Joe was just getting in. Miley looked up and asked, "Hey honey, how was work?"

Joe sighed and walked over to Miley. "It was hard, we're trying to set up a tour and nothing's turning out right. I'm beat, I'm just gonna go to bed."

And without another word, Joe walked up the stairs and went to bed. Miley sighed and hugged the closest pillow, a tear trickling down her face.

"What's going wrong?" Miley whispered.

**The Next Night**

It was a Friday night, which means everyone has to go to Miley's parent's house for family dinner. Miley just finished dressing the kids and was fixing her makeup. She kept looking up at the clock, wondering where Joe was. She made her way downstairs, hoping he would be sitting on the couch. Sure enough, her kids were just sitting alone in the living room. Miley tried holding her tears back until a little voice came out of nowhere.

"Mommy, when is Daddy gonna be home?" asked a young Anabelle.

Miley's eyes filled with tears as she answered, "I'm not sure baby girl."

She walked over to her kids and hugged them for a minute. Then she led them to the car and drove off to her parent's house.

When she got there, Brandi, Kevin, their son Paul, Noah, Frankie, Trace, Braison, Nick, Lily, Oliver, Melody, Grammie, Billy Ray and Tish were already eating.

"Sorry we're late," said Miley, who was settling her kids in and making them plates.

"Waiting for Joe again?" asked Billy Ray cautiously.

Miley sat down and nodded. Kevin piped in, "But we left the stuido an hour ago. I'm not sure why he'd still be there."

Everyone was silent until Nick said, "If you want Miles we can talk to him."

"Thanks guys but I'll be fine." she insisted, not wanting everyone to enter her problems at home.

Miley was silent for the rest of dinner as everyone talked normally. When everyone finished, Miley walked out to the porch to watch the ocean sway. Lily and Brandi walked out with her, determined to make her feel better. Lily spoke first, saying, "Miley....if there's really problems between you and Joe, you should go to councling."

Miley kept looking a the ocean as she answered, "Maybe."

Brandi stated, "Listen Miles, keep your faith. He'll come around."

Miley nodded and said, "Well I better go, love you guys."

she hugged everyone and took her kids back to her house. When Miley got the kids settled, she looked at her phone and checked her messages. There was one from Joe.

"Hey babe...I won't be home for a few days...I have a business meeting..Give the kids my love..I love you," said Joe on the machine. Miley plopped onto a chair in the kitchen, her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

'When did my life and marriage get so messed up?' Miley asked herself in her head.

"Mommy," Joey called for her from upstairs. Miley dragged herself up the stairs and tucked in her two kids, telling them she loved them.

"Mommy can I have a glas of water?" Joey asked.

"Sure honey, lemme go get it." Miley said, kissing his head.

She headed downstairs and went around the corner to find Joe with a suitcase, about to leave.

"Joe?" asked Miley, confused.

He turned and said nervously, "Miley! Umm what are you doing up?"

She crossed her arms to her chest and said, "I can ask the same. Why are you leaving?"

Joe scratched his head and replied, "I told you, I have business."

"Oh so when will you be back?" she asked, getting mad.

"I'm not sure," he retorted.

"Joe..." she said. "Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

"I am," he said. "Are you questioning me?"

Miley put her hands on her hips and answered, "And you wouldn't? I mean it does sound bad Joe."

"Well its good to know how you feel," he sneered.

"Joe are you serious? Your never home anymore! You shouldn't be giving me this attitude! I've been practically raising the kids myself." Miley said, her voice getting louder.

"Miley I'm just busy!" he yelled.

"Right sure you are! Too busy for your family." she yelled back.

Joe just turned and put his hand on the door knob.

Miley stomped her foot and said angrily, "So your just leaving me?"

"I gotta go Miles, I can't deal with this!" Joe said.

"Why are you running away?" she asked.

"I didn't say that," he snapped.

Miley starred deeply into his eyes, him returning the favor.

"Mi, I'm sorry..." he said, turning and opening the door.

"Joe why do you always have to leave?!" Miley screamed.

"Its NOTHING!" he yelled, slamming the door behind him.

Miley's eyes welled up with tears as she turned to see little Joey standing in the hall with his blanket.

"I wanted water Mommy..." said the two year old.

Miley silently got him water and went to bed where she quietly cried herself to sleep.

**Well there's the first chapter :] I'd love some reviews.**


	2. Crazier

**Kay well I'm on spring break til the 20th, so I'll be working on this story and then maybe I'll start the winner for my poll. If you didn't vote yet, go check it out. Its gonna end on April 19th.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA! I only own the plot and my made up characters.**

_Miley's eyes welled up with tears as she turned to see little Joey standing in the hall with his blanket._

_"I wanted water Mommy..." said the two year old._

_Miley silently got him water and went to bed where she quietly cried herself to sleep._

---------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the week, Joe would leave messages on Miley's cell and the house phone, telling her how sorry he is and how much he loves her. Miley was making coffee one morning when Lily, Noah, Brandi and Kevin arrived.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Miley, relieved to have company.

"Well I came to play with my niece and newphew!" said Noah, running up the stairs to the kids.

Brandi, Kevin and Lily sat on the couch, Miley following.

"So what's up guys?" Miley asked, smiling.

"You don't have to put on a fake smile Miles, we know your upset." Lily blurted.

Miley's smile faded as Brandi asked, "Where did Joe say he was going?"

Miley sighed and said, "I'm not sure..he said he was going on business."

Kevin looked at her and said, "If it was business, me and Nick would be there."

Miley looked at them and asked, "Then where is he?"

"I think he might be with our new client, Candy." Kevin stated. "She was saying she had some home problems and needed help."

"What kind of help?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure...all I know is we can't sit here and watch this marriage falling apart." Kevin replied. "He might be my brother, but right now he's barely acting like himself."

Miley got up and started rummaging through her cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" asked Brandi.

"Nothing." said Miley nonshalantly.

"Miley!" the three said in unison.

Miley grabbed a kit and said, "Watch my kids, I'll be back soon."

"Don't leave!" Brandi yelled. "You don't know where they are!"

"Okay....Kevin where are they?" asked a determined Miley.

"Um...try the studio." he said.

Miley nodded and headed for the door when Brandi yelled, "Please stop!"

"Brandi...I gotta do this," Miley said, grabbing a camera.

"Your gonna spy on him?!" she said, gasping.

"Its the only thing I can do," said Miley. And with that she walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------------

Miley arrived at the studio to see two cars, one of them being Joe's car. Miley took her kit and camera and walked into the studio. She walked into a room where Joe was with a girl. She was laying down with no pants on and he was right near that area.

"JOE!" screamed Miley.

He turned and said, "Miley! Baby I need your help."

"No it looks like you need a shrink's help! How could you cheat on me!?" she yelled, tears clouding her vision.

"Miley, Candy's giving birth!" Joe yelled. Miley dropped everything, then grabbed towels.

"Sorry Joe..."she whispered.

Candy screamed and Joe replied, "Its okay."

He then turned to Candy and said, "Push!"

Within 10 minutes, Candy gave birth to a boy. Joe wrapped the baby in a towl and helped Candy sit on the couch.

"I'll call an ambulnace," said Miley.

Eventually, they came and brought Candy and the baby to the hospital while Miley and Joe cleaned up the studio. It was silent until Miley said, "Joe...I'm sorry for accusing you."

He walked over to her and said, "Its okay, I can't blame you."

She smiled and said, "You did amazing with that baby."

"Well thanks babe, you do amazing with our kids everyday." Joe replied.

Joe then kissed Miley, a soft and simple kiss. When they broke apart, Miley asked, "So Joe....I was wondering...are you ready for more kids?"

Joe's eyes grew big and he asked, "Omg are you pregnant?!"

Miley laughed and said, "Noo not yet."

Joe smiled and replied, "Well of course I'm ready."

He held her hand and lead her out to the parking lot, feeling happy and excited.

**A Month and a Half Later**

It was a beautiful day in California and Miley, Joe, Joey and Anabelle were at the park. Joey and Anabelle were playing in a sandbox while Miley and Joe sat on a nearby bench.

"So do we have any plans for tonight?" Joe asked his wife.

"Yes big plans actually," Miley replied, smiling. "I'm sending the kids to my mom and dad's."

Joe smiled wide. "Hmm that sounds good."

Miley laughed and Joe planted a kiss on her cheek. He then put his arm around her and they watched their kids play lovingly.

----------------------------------------------

Miley was on her way home from dropping off the kids. When she pulled up to the house, there was an unknown car in the driveway. She shook it off and just walked into her house to find Candy making out with Joe.

"JOE!?" screamed Miley.

Candy pulled off Joe, who looked at Miley and said, "No Miles this isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh so your NOT making out with a girl in our house?! How could you?!" she yelled, beginning to cry.

"It was Candy's fault!" Joe yelled.

He gave a pleading look at Candy who replied, "No Joe! YOU were all over me! Not that I mind."

She started playing with Joe's hair and he slapped it off. Miley ran towards the girl and got in her face.

"Get outta my house!" Miley yelled.

Candy winked at Joe and headed for the door, muttering "slut" to Miley.

"What'd you say!?" Miley roared.

Candy turned. "I called you a slut."

Miley's temperature was rising. "I'M the slut? Your the one all over a married man!"

Candy laughed and replied, "He obviously likes me more."

And with that she left, leaving Miley and Joe alone.

"Mi....I'm sorry." Joe murmured.

Miley collapsed to the floor, crying hysterically. Joe started rubbing her back and she said something incoherently.

"What Miley?" Joe asked sweetly.

Miley was still sobbing when she said, "Slut...I....something....tell...you."

He picked Miley up bridal style and sat her on the couch. When she finally calmed down, he asked, "What were you trying to say before?"

Miley looked up at him. "I had tonight all planned out to be romantic...and I was gonna tell you something...."

Joe gently rubbed Miley's cheek and asked, "Well tell me, what is it?"

Miley looked him straight in the eye and said, "I..I'm pregnant Joe."

Joe's smile grew and he asked, "Seriously?!"

Miley chuckled and replied, "Yes."

Joe grabbed Miley's face and kissed her passionetely.

"I love you." he said, smiling ear to ear.

"I love you too babe." Miley replied.

She then layed on Joe's chest and they discussed their future plans and the baby.

**Well there's chapter 2 :) The Hannah Montana Movie rocked :D go see it! reviews? ideas? lemme know what you thought of this chapter or the movie.**


	3. Best of Both Worlds

**Okay so sorry about the wait, my spring break has been full! :] Some of you told me to get rid of Candy but I haven't decided what I wanna do with her...yet ;] MUahha! (sorry i get hyper sometimes) Sooo lets begin this :]**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Hannah Montana.**

_Joe grabbed Miley's face and kissed her passionetely._

_"I love you." he said, smiling ear to ear._

_"I love you too babe." Miley replied._

_She then layed on Joe's chest and they discussed their future plans and the baby._

-------------------------------------------------------

**2 Months Later**

Miley wanted to wait a little while before telling her family about the baby. So she decided to invite everyone over on a day when Joe and his brothers were off from work. Once everyone got there, they gathered in the living room.

"So what's up Miles?" asked Tish anxiously.

Miley smiled and replied, "Well Momma I'm glad you asked. About two months ago, Joe and I found out that I'm pregnant!"

The room filled with cheers and joy, expecially from Anabelle and Joey.

Brandi and Lily hugged her, then Trace and Braison and Nick and Kevin. After a while, Noah got up. When she turned around, Miley noticed a red stain on the back of her red pants.

"Um Noah....come here for a sec." Miley said.

Noah turned and said, "Ugh what?!"

Everyone looked at Noah like she was crazy, then they too saw the stain. Miley whispered in her ear, "Come with me."

The two girls went into the bathroom where Noah saw the stain.

"OMG! That's horrible! Why am I bleeding?" Noah yelped.

Miley gave her a look and asked, "You really don't know?"

Noah shook her head and Miley whispered in her ear. Noah made a face and ran for the bathroom. Miley chuckled, remember the days when she first became a woman. When Noah came out of the bathroom, she looked humiliated.

"Miley I can't go back down there! That was TOTALLY embarassing!"

Miley sat next to her little sister and told her, "It'll be okay Noah, if I keep their mind off it then it won't be bad."

Noah smiled and hugged her sister. The two walked downstairs where the entire family sat.

"So Miles, how far along are you?" asked Brandi.

"Three months." Miley said happily, plopping next to Joe.

"Really?" asked Billy Ray.

"Yeah." said Miley. "Why?"

"Cuzz you kinda look more..." Lily muttered.

Miley was appauled. "Are you guys saying I look fatter than I'm suppose to?"

"No Miles not at all!" said Kevin in a sweet voice.

"We think maybe you should go back to the doctor's soon." Nick added.

Grammie nodded in agreement as Miley made a confused face. Tish stated, "Maybe your...never mind."

"Okay... well I go for a sonogram next week." Miley announced.

Everyone talked a little while longer until they started having dinner.

**One Week Later**

Joe and Miley dropped the kids off at Kevin and Brandi's while they went to Miley's doctor's appointment. They sat in the waiting room anxiously, Joe rubbing Miley's hand with his thumb. When the nurse called Miley's name, she gulped and held Joe's hand all the way there. Miley layed on the table as the nurse rubbed the cold gel onto her slightly bulged stomach. Joe sat next to Miley, holding her hand.

"Okay so everything looks good," said the nurse. She then made a puzzled face as she looked at the machine that was only faced towards her. Joe and Miley wrinkled their brows and Joe asked nervously, "Is everything okay?"

The nurse looked at it again, this time smiling.

"Yeah," she replied. "It seems like Miley's having twins."

"WHAT?!" said Joe and Miley at the same time.

"That's right!" said the nurse cheerfully. "From the looks of it, it's gonna be a boy and a girl."

Miley's eyes filled with tears of joy. Joe on the other hand started turning pale.

"So there's...two?" he asked.

When the nurse nodded, he fainted. Miley chuckled as the nurse wiped off the goo. She sat up and the nurse asked, "Should I get help?"

Miley jumped off the bed and replied, "No, I got him. Thanks for everything."

"No problem, and Congrats." said the nurse as she walked out the door. Miley smiled and croutched on the floor, poking Joe's arm.

"Baby...wake up," she said sweetly. She pushed him a little more until he finally opened his eyes.

"Joe, you gonna be able to drive?" she asked as he struggled to get up.

"Yeah! I just got some amazing news! Plus your gonna not to stress as much since there's two of them which means no driving for you. I'm so excited!" Joe said, practically jumping out of his skin.

Miley laughed. "Well you seem better. Let's go tell everyone."

So Joe and Miley walked out hand in hand, where they found paparazzi outside the doctor's office.

"Joe! Miley! Over here!" they all seemed to shout at once.

"Is Miley pregnant?" they asked.

Joe and Miley just ignored them as they entered their car, locking the doors behind them. Once they finally made it out, Joe started talking.

"I can't believe this!" he said, his eyes still on the road.

"I know!" said Miley, smiling widely.

The couple couldn't wait to get home and tell everyone the wonderful news. Miley called Brandi and told her to bring the kids to her house, then she called Lily, Oliver, Nick, Grammie and her parents. One by one everyone came. They were waiting on Nick when Braison asked, "So can't you tell us the news already?"

"Be patient," said Miley. "Its worth the wait."

"Ugh but we're soo impatient!" said Noah.

"Yeah and I got places to be," chimed Trace.

"Don't worry, Nick should be here soon." said Kevin surely.

Just then, Nick walked in the door with a brunette, skinny girl. Miley and Joe gasped as Nick said, "Sorry I'm late, guys this is Candy."

Candy smiled and said hi to everybody, not even bothering to look at Miley. She and Nick sat directly across from Miley and Joe. Of course she was winking at Joe, making Miley angry. Joe held Miley's hand tightly and cleared his throat.

"Now that everyone's here," stated Joe. "Let's tell you all what happened at the doctors."

The room fell with silence and Miley added, "We found out today that I'm having a boy...and a girl!"

Everyone's reactions came out differently as Miley said, "I'm having twins!"

All the girls hugged and awed Miley, gently rubbing her stomach. Meanwhile the guys were applauding Joe for his 'nice work.' It truely was a tender family moment, until Miley caught Candy whispering in Joe's ear. She winked at him and went outside. Joe just stood there, then turned to Nick and pulled him outside. Miley bit her lip nervously, then walked over to Lily and started talking.

"Hey Lils...Joe just went outside with Nick and Candy," said a nervous Miley.

"Its fine Miles, at least Joe is there." Lily reassured, rubbing her back.

Miley cracked a smile and sat down with her family and friends.

Meanwhile, Joe, Nick and Candy were outside on the driveway.

"I told you to come alone," said Candy, who was looking at Nick.

"Why would you wanna be alone with my brother?" asked Nick, a little freaked by Candy's attitude.

"Because she totally likes flirting with me!" Joe answered for her.

Candy's mouth dropped as she stammered, "I..I do not!"

"Yes you do! Miley walked in on you making out with me!" Joe yelled.

"You what?!" said Nick.

"It was before I went out with you," she said to Nick. "And if I recall Joe, you were amking out back."

"WHAT?!" Joe said infuriated. "I did not!"

"Whatever bro, I'll just have to keep you two separate." said Nick calmly.

"Good, cuzz I can't risk losing my family," Joe said, looking directly at Candy. With that he turned on his heels and headed back inside.

"Let's go," said Nick, gently grabbing Candy's arm.

---------------------------------------

Joe slammed the door going into the house, causing everyone to look up.

"You ok Joe?" Kevin asked.

"Ugh Candy makes me so mad!" Joe said, throwing his hands in the air.

Miley walked over and rubbed his back as Billy Ray asked, "But didn't you just meet her?"

"Yeah right!" said Lily.

"No Miley and Joe met Candy a while ago," Oliver added.

"What do you mean?" Tish asked.

"She works at our studio," chimed Kevin.

"Yeah and she totally had her tongue down Joe's throat!" yelled Brandi.

"EWW!" yelled Melody, Anabelle and Joey.

Noah and Braison laughed while Trace added, "Yeah and I heard she called Miley a slut."

Tish and Billy Ray snapped their necks into Miley's direction and asked, "Is that true?"

Miley nodded as Joe put his arm around his wife lovingly.

"Well that's not right," said Tish, shaking her head.

"It sure as heck ain't! No one should talk to my grand babie like that!" said an agressive Grammie.

Billy Ray nodded in agreement as Miley intruded, "Let's just drop it ok? I wanna focus on the positives, like that God is blessing our family with two babies."

The family agreed and focused on the twins instead of Candy's ways. For now, she shouldn't be a problem and hopefully it stays that way.

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked it, next chapter should be better!**


	4. I Thought I lost You

**Okay so don't worry guys! I'll eventually get rid of Candy! But we need her for now. lol. Oh and for my poll, Moe won! So I'll be starting another Moe story soon while I also work on this one :] I'll keep you updated.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Hannah Montana.**

_Billy Ray nodded in agreement as Miley intruded, "Let's just drop it ok? I wanna focus on the positives, like that God is blessing our family with two babies."_

_The family agreed and focused on the twins instead of Candy's ways. For now, she shouldn't be a problem and hopefully it stays that way._

--------------------------------------------------------------

**3 weeks later**

Joe, Kevin and Nick were in their office in the studio, relaxing after their long day. They were drinking water when Nick said, "Joe....do you have a thing for Candy?"

Joe spit his water into Kevin's face.

"Eww dude that's gross!" yelled Kevin, wiping off his face.

Joe wiped his mouth and said, "Sorry Kev. As for you," he said, turning to Nick. "I do NOT like Candy! She's constantly flirting with me and it really bugs me!"

Joe crossed his arms as Nick replied, "Oh okay. Well I'm sorry, I'll try to keep her away from you until I can straighten things out."

Kevin nodded in agreement and added, "She seems nice Nick, she probably just thinks Joe's good looking....for some odd reason."

Joe glared at his older brother as Kevin and Nick laughed in amusement. Just then the guys heard a bell ring, indicating that someone has entered. They all shot their faces towards the door to see Candy and her baby in a carrier.

"Hey Nick," she said, not even bothering to look at Joe. Nick got up and hugged Candy.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Kevin and Joe shot glances at each other as Candy replied, "I thought we'd pay you a visit after a long day. Also, I'm going to my mom's for a few days.." she said, looking down.

"Okay what for?" Nick asked smiling.

"Ummm someone in my family died..I'll be back in like 3 days," she said, looking him into the eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry," he said, hugging her with one arm. She nodded and said, "Well I'll see you soon, bye guys," Candy said, finally recognizing their presence.

Kevin waved and Joe just sat there as she left.

"Well that sucks," said Nick, still standing.

"I don't think she was telling the truth Nick..." Kevin stated.

Nick shook his head, "Why wouldn't she?"

"Because she's probably out getting drunk and getting guys in bed," said Joe bluntly.

"Look Joe just because she 'flirts' with you, doesn't mean she's gonna betray me. You can't have all the girls to yourself!" yelled Nick.

Joe stood up and replied, "You think I want her? I have a wife who I'm perfectly happy with by the way! You can have your slut!"

"Guys calm down..." said Kevin, also standing now.

"Stop calling her names!" Nick yelled. "You don't even know her!"

"Oh and you do?" asked Joe. "You haven't even been going out long!"

"So?" Nick asked.

"Sooo she could be bad and you wouldn't even know it." Joe replied.

Kevin smacked his head as Nick said, "Whatever, I'm going home. Grammie will support me." he said, walking out the door.

Joe sat down, now mad at his oblivious brother.

"Kevin, she's gonna break his heart." he stated.

Kevin sat next to him and patted his back, saying, "Listen, if she does, Nick's gonna have to learn it the hard way. And who knows, maybe she's better than we think."

"Hah, I doubt it," said Joe.

---------------------------------------

Joe was on his way home when he decided to stop by Nick's and apologize. He pulled up to find Candy's car parked outside. Joe turned off his car and went intside to find Candy sitting on the couch. She jumped when Joe said, "I thought you were going to your moms?"

Candy walked up to the T.V and said, "And I thought you were Nick...but I was hoping you'd come find me."

"You can't hide here for long, Nick will be back," Joe said angrily.

"I know that...I just wanna see you," Candy said, smiling at Joe.

She started playing with his hair when he pulled away.

"I can't....I'm in love with my wife." Joe stated.

"Well maybe this will change your mind," Candy said.

She leaned in to kiss him but Joe backed away.

"Not again Candy...I can't." he said, anger rising within him.

"What do you see in her anyway!?" snapped Candy. "She's just some slut that thinks she's the best thing ever and keeps hot guys like you all to herself. She probably doesn't even love you!"

Joe got in Candy's face and said, "Don't you EVER call Miley a slut ever again, you got me!?"

Just then Nick walked in and said, "What the hell are you doing Joe?"

Joe turned and replied, "Candy was calling Miley a slut!"

Nick walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Shh it'll be ok," he reassured her.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Joe roared. "She's such a two faced slut!"

"Joe that's ENOUGH!" yelled Nick. "Now get out before I do something I'll regret!"

And with that Joe stormed out of Nick's house, not even bothering to look back.

--------------------------------------------------------

Joe slammed his car door and stomped up the front stairs of his house. When he entered his house, he slammed the door so loud that Miley awoke from her nap on the couch.

"Joe?" she stirred.

He walked over to her and caressed her cheek.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were sleeping." he sweetly explained.

She sat up, her stomach slightly bulging. "Oh its okay...bad day?"

Joe sat behind Miley and started rubbing her back.

"Yeah but let's not talk about it...I don't wanna stress you or the babies." he said while still massaging her.

"Is it about Candy?" she asked.

He stopped and layed down. Miley sat on the floor by him and asked, "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Joe pulled his wife onto his lap and said, "As long as you try not to get too stressed out."

She nodded in agreement and he continued, "Well Candy came by the studio today to tell Nick that she was leaving to go to her mom's. So when she left, me and Nick kind of got into a fight. So then I tried going to his house but she was there, trying to throw herself at me.."

Miley frowned as he said, "And so I kept telling her no and she started calling you a slut and saying you don't love me...So I kinda got in her face and that's when Nick came in. It was horrible timing and now he's mad at me over some chick who is trying to break everyone up."

Miley rubbed Joe's shoulders and said, "Well I can try to talk to Nick for you...and thanks for sticking up for me babe, your the best."

Joe smiled and Miley added, "You know I love you right?"

He turned to her and held her face gently saying, "Of course I do. And I love you too. So so much!"

She laughed and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"Kay I'm gonna go call Nick," she said, getting up slowly.

She walked into the kitchen and dialed his number.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Nick its me. We need to talk." Miley stated.

**One Month Later (A/N: Miley is now 5 months pregnant)**

Miley and Nick discussed everything and Nick had a talk with Candy. Lately, she hasn't been a problem and even got a job. Miley's looking a little big for 5 months but still getting around. She was doing the dishes one day when her doorbell rang. She walked up to the door and her jaw dropped.

"You miss me?" said the mysterious guy.

"Oh...My...God..." Miley said, dropping the dish towel.

"Lemme get that for you," he said, picking up the towel.

"I can't believe its you...its been over 2 years." Miley said, still in shock.

"Well I can see you've been busy," he said, nodding towards her stomach.

She rubbed it lightly and replied, "Well I'll tell you more about that. Come in!" she said sweetly.

He sat on the couch and Miley followed, sitting opposite him.

"So how are you?" he asked.

"Good, pregnant but good," she joked.

The guy laughed and asked, "So when are you due?"

"In like 4 months...I'm having twins." she said beaming.

"Whoa that's...wow!" he said.

She laughed loudly. Just then Anabelle and Joey came running down the stairs.

"Mommy!" yelled Joey, giving Miley a huge hug.

She returned the favor as Anabelle asked, "Who's that?"

The stranger smiled brightly and said, "Oh my Miles, she's gotten so big since last time I saw her! And who's this young fellow?"

"I'm Joey!" said the almost-three year old.

"Hi Joey." said the friend, smiling. He kept looking at Anabelle.

"Joey why don't you go upstairs?" Miley asked sweetly.

Joey gladly ran upstairs and played in his room, leaving Miley with Anabelle and this familiar guy.

"I don't remember you," said Anabelle.

"Well I remember you, last time I saw you, you were about Joey's age." he said smiling.

Miley rubbed her daughter's back and said, "This man doesn't look familiar Belle?"

She nodded her head no, then said, "I'm sorry Mister, I was too little. Did you go to Mommy and Daddy's wedding?"

The guys face fell for a second, then he said, "Um yeah.. yeah I was there."

"Oh then I do remember you!" she said smiling, causing the man to smile again.

Miley chuckled and told Anabelle, "Baby you can go upstairs now, watch Joey for me please?"

Anabelle nodded and said, "Bye Mister!"

And with that, the little brunette girl ran, her curls bouncing up and down.

"I'm so amazed at how much she's grown..." said the guy.

"I know...I wish she knew you better...." Miley said, looking down.

"Well I guess that's my fault for living so far away," he stated.

"And for...you know."

Miley nodded and replied, "But its okay-"

"No its not Miles," he interrupted. "It was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Its fine..." she answered. "I let go, I forgave you a while ago."

"Your right..." he said. After a moment, he stood and said, "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm staying at a hotel for a few days."

Miley stood up also and replied, "Okay well thanks for stopping by!"

She gave him a hug, smelling his blonde hair. They then exchanged numbers before he was out the door.

"Wow....that was crazy." said Miley to herself. A few minutes later, Joe walked in the door.

"I'M HOME!" he yelled. The kids came running down, screaming, "DADDY!"

He giggled and picked them both up. Joey was a spitting image of Joe: Dark hair and chocolate colored eyes. Anabelle had Miley's face with light blue eyes and curly brown hair.

"I missed you guys," he said, kissing the tops of their heads. He then put them down and walked over to Miley.

"I missed you too," he said, kissing her head.

"I missed you also babe...and you'll never believe who was here today," she replied.

"Ohh...you mind telling me who?" he asked jokingly.

"Sure," she said. "It was....welll..."

Joe made a face and said, "Go on."

"Promise you won't get mad?" she asked.

"Sure.....who was here?" Joe asked nervously.

Miley bit her lip and said, "Welll."

**MUAHAAHHA cliffhanger :] Tell me who you think the guy is! **


	5. Sorry

**Okay so I'm gonna try to make these better :] I'm not sure how yet but you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: STILL DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA! **

_"Ohh...you mind telling me who?" he asked jokingly._

_"Sure," she said. "It was....welll..."_

_Joe made a face and said, "Go on."_

_"Promise you won't get mad?" she asked._

_"Sure.....who was here?" Joe asked nervously._

_Miley bit her lip and said, "Welll."_

-------------------------------------------------------

"Miley.." Joe said, holding his wife's hands. "You can tell me. I won't be upset."

"Okay," said Miley, taking in a deep breath. "It was Jake."

Joe just stood there silently, then said, "Oh...really?"

Miley nodded yes and he sat down on the couch. She sat opposite him and asked, "Joe are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah...Its just been a while. We haven't seen him since our wedding day." Joe answered.

"I know..."Miley quietly said. She then added, "He got to see Belle."

Joe looked up. "Is he gonna take her?"

"No babe, she barely even recognized him." Miley reassured him.

"Oh okay...well to be honest, I think him being in Belle's life could be a good thing." said Joe, scratching his head.

"Re-really?" stuttered Miley.

"Yeah...besides I should've known this day would come....she's not mine." Joe replied, looking down.

Miley got up and sat next to Joe, then patted his leg and said reassuringly, "Babe its okay. You've been there for me and her in times of desperate need. That's all that matters."

"Yeah...well I'm gonna go to Nick and Grammie's...." he said, picking up his jacket.

"Okay you want something to eat first?" asked Miley sweetly.

"No," said Joe shortly as he slammed the door behind him.

Miley walked up the stairs and watched her kids from the door.

"Belle, why do Daddy and Mommy fight?" asked Joey.

Anabelle looked out the window and replied, "I don't know Joey...maybe they don't love each other anymore."

Miley's eyes welled with tears as she walked down the hall. Did her and Joe really fall out of love? Was it the end of their relationship already? She collapsed onto her bed and cried her eyes out. She didn't know how long but after a while she heard someone say "Mommy are you ok?"

Miley looked up with blood shot eyes at her two kids, Anabelle holding Joey's hand while Joey also held a blanket.

"Yeah, come here guys," she said sniffling and patting on her bed.

They jumped up and Joey asked, "Mommy, why are you crying?"

"I'm just sad baby," said Miley reassuringly.

"Is it because of Daddy?" asked Anabelle.

"Yeah...and the babies make me moody sometimes." Miley said with a deep breath.

"I'm gonna go call him," said Joey.

He walked out of the room and Anabelle asked, "Mommy, that man who was here before..he looks really familiar. How do I know him?"

"Umm" said Miley, trying to avoid the subject of Jake. Anabelle grew up knowing that Joe was her father, not Jake.

"Is he a friend?" she asked innocently.

Miley smiled and replied, "Yes sweetie. Now let's go see what Joey's doing."

Miley and her daughter walked down the stairs when Miley got a text.

"hey babe...srry about be4. i'll b home soon. love joe"

Miley smiled and walked over to Joey and asked, "Did you call Daddy?"

Joey nodded and replied, "He said he was sorry and he'll be right home."

Just then, Joe bursted through the door with flowers in one hand, chocolate in the other, and a bag of groceries in his arm.

"What's this?" asked Miley, laughing slightly.

Joe walked over and put everything on the couch, then answered, "Throughout your whole pregnancy, I haven't been there for you as much as I wanna be. And your having twins, my kids, and I just thought I owed it to you to get anything that sounds nasty."

Miley chuckled and replied, "Wow well thanks babe...I love you,"

She then planted a kiss gently on his lips and he returned the favor.

"EWW!" said Joey and Anabelle. Miley and Joe pulled apart and laughed.

"So what'd you get?" Miley asked excitedly.

"Hmm I got chips, pudding, jello, veggies, and chocolate." said Joe proudly.

"Well thanks babe! You read my mind!" said Miley, waddling slightly to the kitchen.

She grabbed some chips and sat on the couch. Joe sat next to her and said, "Oh and I have news. You kids can hear it too."

The children sat on the floor, looking up at Joe.

"Okay so I know your pregnant Miles but I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna come on tour with me? We'd bring the kids and everything." Joe stated.

"Oh well I don't know Joe..." said Miley hesitantly.

"We should go Mommy!" yelled Joey.

"Yeah but what about Mommie's babies?" asked Anabelle.

"They'll be okay I promise." said Joe, looking at Miley.

"Okay...how long is it and when?" asked Miley.

"Well it starts next month on September 15th and then ends in like December. You up for it?" Joe asked nervously.

Miley smiled and replied, "Ready when you are."

The kids cheered as Joe kissed Miley passionetely.

"I love you." he stated.

"I love you too." she replied.

**The Next Day**

Miley was doing the dishes in the empty house. Anabelle and Joey were being babysat at Grammie's house for the day and Joe was at work, setting up the tour. Miley dried her hands when her phone recieved a text message. She opened it and read: "milez, im leavin town 2morrow, come to the plaza hotel, room 202 sumtime 2day...i wanna say goodbye. peaceee, jake."

Miley wrote a quick note to Joe and the kids and headed out the door. She drove about 10 minutes until she reached her destination. Miley hopped out of the car and into the lobby, then went to the room Jake was in. She knocked on the door and Jake answered.

"Hey Miles." he said with a smile.

"Hey," she said.

Jake motioned her in and she sat on the bed.

"So is everything ok? Why are you leaving?" asked Miley.

"Well that's why I wanted you to come here...to explain myself better." Jake replied.

Miley made a confused face and Jake continued, "The whole reason I came back to California was to see you and Anabelle, hoping I'd be able to help raise her. But when I saw Joey and the fact that your pregnant, I realized that Anabelle has a stable enough family and I'd just cause confusion."

Miley sat there and then finally said, "Well I get where your coming from...and its hard. Cause Joe's been here....but your really her father and I'm technically lying to her. Any decision we make will confuse or upet her."

"Yeah I see that...ugh this isn't easy." said Jake.

Miley nodded and Jake suggested, "Well what if I just go back to New York and raise my family and you and Joe keep raising her like you haven been the past 4 almost 5 years. That way we can't cause any confusion."

"It could work...but then Joe's getting credit for a child that is clearly yours." Miley stated.

"That may be true Miles but Joe will be a way better father and husband, I mean he has been and always will be. I mine as well just stay out if it." Jake retorted.

"Alright...but someday, if the secret slips....well then we'll have to live closer together." Miley said.

"Okay well if and when that happens, we'll deal with it then. Just keep on doing your thing Miles, you've been such a good mother." Jake replied.

Miley's eyes filled with tears as Jake hugged her and said, "Now go, go be the best mother you can be alright? I know you can do it."

"Thanks Jake...you've been amazing." Miley said.

They waved goodbye to each other. Miley took in every word Jake said on her drive home. When she opened the door to her house, Miley was bombarded with her kids.

"MOMMY!" they said in sync.

Miley hugged them back and asked, "How'd you guys get here?"

They pointed behind them to Joe. He walked up to Miley and kissed her cheek, then asked, "So you talked to your old friend?"

Miley smiled and replied, "Yes...and for now, life is where it should be. We'll worry about the future when we get there."

Joe rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek and said, "I couldn't of said it better myself."

Miley and Joe then played with their kids, enjoying life and the little moments together.

**One Month Later, The Day of The Tour**

It was decided that the tour buses went as followed: Miley, Joe, Anabelle, Joey, Noah, Braison, his girlfriend Kat, Grammie, and eventually the twins, would be on one bus while Nick, Kevin, Brandi, Paul, Lily, Oliver, Melody, Billy Ray, Tish and Trace would be on another bus. They were HUGE buses! There was two bathrooms, a kitchen, two master suites and 10 regular bunks in each bus, leaving plenty of room for everyone. They backed up the buses and headed off to Texas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley was sitting in the bus, wondering how Jake was. They were texting for about two weeks but he stopped one day and never returned her calls. She was staring out the window when Noah sat next to her and asked, "Miley can I get some advice?"

Miley faced her younger sister and said, "Sure anything Noah! What's it about?"

"Okay but please don't talk loud okay? I don't want anyone to hear this."

Miley nodded and Noah explained, "Well I've been dating this kid Ryan for like 6 months now and before we left, he wanted to know if I would have sex with him..."

"Omg...well did you?" asked Miley, shocked that her sister would consider that at such a young age. **(A/N:Noah is 13.)**

"No, I told him I wanted to wait. I think I love him...was I wrong to say no?" Noah asked, slightly embarassed.

"Not at all, in fact you did the right thing." Miley stated.

"Really?" asked Noah.

"Yeah..I mean there's plenty of time for stuff like that....I know I'm not one to talk but technically I was raped, but the point is...just wait okay?" Miley tried explaining.

Noah nodded and hugged her sister.

"Thanks Miles, your the best." said Noah. The young teen then plugged in her i-pod and went to her bunk. A few minutes later, Grammie came out.

"Hello Miles, I feel like we never talk anymore," said Grammie, who sat down next to Miley.

"Hey Grammie. I know I'm sorry, I've been so busy with the kids." Miley said.

"I know...I'm so blessed to be able to see my great-grand children," Grammie said proudly.

Miley laughed and replied, "Yeah and then you'll get to see the twins!"

Grammie nodded, then got up and said, "Well I'm going to bed, Night sweetie."

"Night," said Miley as Grammie kissed her head and slowly walked to her bunk.

Miley then curled under the blankets and fell asleep on the couch.

**I had like 2 million different ideas for this chapter, and this was the final one :] Tell me what you guys think. By the way, my new Moe story will be out soon, or the trailer anyway.**


	6. Bless The Broken Road

**I hope this chapter comes out good. Thanks for reviewing guys! :]**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA! STILL!**

_"Hello Miles, I feel like we never talk anymore," said Grammie, who sat down next to Miley._

_"Hey Grammie. I know I'm sorry, I've been so busy with the kids." Miley said._

_"I know...I'm so blessed to be able to see my great-grand children," Grammie said proudly._

_Miley laughed and replied, "Yeah and then you'll get to see the twins!"_

_Grammie nodded, then got up and said, "Well I'm going to bed, Night sweetie."_

_"Night," said Miley as Grammie kissed her head and slowly walked to her bunk._

_Miley then curled under the blankets and fell asleep on the couch._

--------------------------------------------

Its now November and the tour has been going on for two months. Miley is 8 1/2 months pregnant and huge, barely able to make it to the concerts. She usually just sits on the tour bus and takes a load off.

Miley woke up not feeling well one morning, so everyone went the the concert without her. She was making herself tea when a slight pain hit her in the stomach. She shrugged it off, assuming the babies were just kicking. When she sat down however, it felt a little wet. Miley started to panic, knowing that her water broke.

"Oh boy," she said aloud to herself.

Another contraction hit her in the lower abdomin.

"Ahh," she hissed, a hand on her stomach.

She looked around and found her cell phone. Since Joe was on stage, she decided to call her mom. No answer.

"Alright," she said as she dialed her dad's number. Again, no answer.

Miley became even more worried now as she tried calling Brandi. No answer.

"Ugh!" she yelled in frustration and pain. She tried calling Braison, who after many rings answered.

"Yo Miley what's up?" he yelled. He was probably backstage where the music was loud.

"Braison listen to me, I'm in labor." said Miley, trying to be patient.

"I can't hear you!" he yelled.

"Then go outside!" she screamed.

"Alright chilll, hold on." he said, putting her on hold.

Miley grunted with frustration. Of all times for her brother to be an idiot he HAD to choose now. Miley yelped in pain and 5 minutes later, Brasion came back.

"Sorry sis its crazy in there. So what'd you want?" he said cooly.

"Brasion..." she said her temper rising. "I am in labor right now and I'd really appreciate if you guys would come here!" Once Miley said that, she realized she was alone and became quite scared.

"Omg seriously?!" Brasion yelled, not knowing what to do.

"Yeah and I'm really scared now, no one's here. I really need AH!" she yelled as another contraction hit.

"Okay but Joe's playing and their show won't be over for another hour. What should I do?" he asked worridly.

"I'm not sure...go ask Mom," she said quickly.

"Okay," he said. Miley could hear him yelling and shuffling past people until he reached everyone else.

"Mom Miley's in labor what should we do?!" he yelled.

Tish grabbed the phone and said anxiously, "Miley when did this happen?!"

"Not too long ago Mom, I'm just really scared. I don't wanna have the twins all by myself." said Miley, a tear trickling down her face.

"Okay sweetie well your dad is playing on stage with the boys and Brandi and Trace but until then there's nothing we can do....I'm so sorry." said Tish with a sniffle.

"Its okay Mom...really." said Miley, a contraction hitting. She grabbed a pillow and squeezed it hard.

"Just hold on another minute Miles, your daddy will be here soon." Tish said nervously.

"I know Momma, maybe I'll have another long labor like I did with Joey." Miley positively stated.

"Thats it baby girl, stay positive," answered her mom. A few seconds later she said, "Your dad's here, talk to him."

Miley heard a little bit of shuffling as her dad said, "Hey Miles what's going on?"

"Daddy I'm in labor right now and I'm so-" Miley said.

"You're what!?" Billy Ray interrupted. "No way! Bud we'll get there soon!"

"But daddy...the concert," said Miley.

"Its not as important as you and my grandchildren. Lemme get Joe's attention." said Billy Ray.

Miley felt guilty about ending the concert early. She was in pain when she heard someone yell in the background, "OMG REALLY?!!"

A few seconds later Joe got on the phone and said, "Baby we'll be right there ok? I'll stay on the phone with you the entire time if I have to. Just lemme say bye to my fans."

Before Miley could even speak, Joe yelled into the microphone, "I'm sorry guys but my wife is having my twins right now! I promise we'll give you a refund! Bye!"

Joe then got back on the phone and said, "We're just packing the kids into the limos and we should be at the bus station in 20 minutes. You gonna be okay until then?"Joe asked in a rushed way.

"Yeah Joe," Miley said while strangling a pillow. The contractions weren't long but boy were they painful.

"Miles your so strong baby, I love you so much," Joe said excitedly.

"I love you too Joe," said Miley. She then screamed in pain, causing Joe to flip.

"TELL THE LIMO DRIVER TO HURRY! WE GOTTA GET THERE!" he screamed.

"Joe babe its okay I'll be fine," said Miley, who was now sweating.

"Okay well just get ready, we got you a private doctor and your gonna have the twins on the bus," Joe said, preparing for Miley to flip.

"WHAT?! WHY?! IS THAT EVEN SAFE?!" yelled a pissed off Miley.

"Babe I assure you, its perfectly safe. We'll be there soon, I'm gonna loose reception." Joe assured her.

"No Joe don't leave!" said Miley, a tear trickling down her face. When there was no answer, Miley hung up her phone and tried getting up. It was fairly hard but she managed. She quickly wobbled into her master suite and picked out ratty clothes that could pass off for hospital ones. She then layed in her bed and massaged her stomach.

"Hold on tight babies, Daddy's coming." she cooed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Miley heard what seemed like thousands of foot steps coming up the stairs of the bus. She sat up a bit as Joe barged in the door, everyone else poking their heads in. Billy Ray and Tish sat on the other side of the bed while Joe sat on Miley's and said, "Hey baby girl."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Haha your kinda sweatly," he said.

"Well I'm kinda giving birth to your kids soon, what did you think I'd be, cold?" she said sarcastically.

"You held up good Miles, we're proud of you." said Tish.

The doctor then came in and said, "I'm going to check to see how far along you are."

Everyone left from the doorway and Billy Ray got up and said, "Time for me to head on out."

Tish laughed as the doctor got out his tools. Miley had a firm grip on Joe's hand as the doctor checked her.

"Well Miley you're 6 centimeters dialated. Are you going to give vaginal birth?" asked the doctor.

Miley nodded as the doctor said, "Okay that's great. I'm going to get a drink of water."

He then left Miley, Tish and Joe alone.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone to be ready," said Tish, indicating alone time for Joe and Miley.

Joe smiled and said, "I love when they give us alone time."

Miley smiled and replied, "Me too. But I do feel bad about your concert."

"Don't worry about it," said Joe, placing his hand on hers. "I'll make it up to them later. Right now I have to concentrate on you."

Miley smiled until another contraction hit, causing her to grab Joe's hand. She was griping it tightly and he added, "Boy your grip gets tighter and tighter."

"Shut up," said Miley, half jokingly.

Joe rubbed her back as she squeezed his hand as tight as she could. This was gonna feel long.

------------------------------------

Everyone was outside the room, anxiously awaiting the birth of Miley's twins. She was fully dialated and started pushing. She was accompanied by Billy Ray, Tish, Joe, and the twin's godparents: Trace and Noah had one twin and Nick and Candy, who came on the tour in October. Everyone else was sitting or pacing in the living room like area of the bus.

"Is Mommy gonna have her babies soon?" Joey asked curiously.

"I hope so." said Lily.

Just then Miley screamed, then there was silence. A few secnds later, the cry of a baby was heard. Billy Ray peeped his head out and said, "It's a boy!"

The guys cheered as Billy Ray went back into the room.

"I wanted the girl to be first." said Anabelle, crossing her arms.

"Well its okay, she's coming." Brandi reassured her. A few minutes later, another cry was heard and Billy Ray said, "Its a girl," before he headed back into the room.

Everyone was clapping and cheering. After the long wait, the twins were finally here!

**Yeah I made it kind of short, but I wanted Miley to have the twins already. I'll hopefully be posting another chapter sometime this weekend. The more reviews the more likely I'll update ;]**


	7. Let's Get Crazy

**Hey! So I totally picked the twin's names by myself :) Let me know what you think of them!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, I wouldn't be writing this. So I obviously don't own it.**

_Just then Miley screamed, then there was silence. A few secnds later, the cry of a baby was heard. Billy Ray peeped his head out and said, "It's a boy!"_

_The guys cheered as Billy Ray went back into the room._

_"I wanted the girl to be first." said Anabelle, crossing her arms._

_"Well its okay, she's coming." Brandi reassured her. A few minutes later, another cry was heard and Billy Ray said, "Its a girl," before he headed back into the room._

_Everyone was clapping and cheering. After the long wait, the twins were finally here!_

------------------------------------------

Miley sat up smiling, despite her exhaustion. Joe was sitting on the bed, her head on his shoulder. Miley held the babies in both arms and said, "They're beautiful."

Joe looked down at them and replied, "Just like their mother."

Miley chuckled as Anabelle and Joey came running in.

"Lemme see!" said Joey, who couldn't see past Anabelle's head.

"Hold on there," said Billy Ray, who picked up both Joey and Anabelle and gently put them at the end of the bed. They slowly inched closer when Anabelle asked, "What's their names mommy?"

Miley smiled and replied, "Well Daddy helped too ya know."

They nodded in understanding. Joe looked at his kids and said, "How about if you tell everyone to come in here, we'll announce their names."

The two kids nodded and jumped off the bed. They dragged Tish and Billy Ray with them.

Miley sat up a little bit, both babies still asleep in her arms. Joe took them and said, "Let me put them in their cribs for you."

Miley nodded and said, "Thanks Joe. I appreciate it."

Joe placed them gently in their cribs and replied, "Its no problem babe." He sat next to his wife and held her in his arms. Miley yawned and Joe joked, "Is someone a tad bit tired?"

Miley chuckled and replied, "Oh just a little. I mean I just gave birth to two kids."

Joe smile and said, "I can't believe it. We went from 2 to 4 kids in a matter of hours."

Miley nuzzled her head into Joe's chest and replied, "I know...its unbelieveable."

"I can't wait to see what they look like when they grow up. How they'll act, how they'll dress...I mean same for Joey and Anabelle..I 'm just so excited." Joe blabbed.

He looked down at Miley, who was already fast asleep. Joe kissed the top of Miley's head and fell asleep with her.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile Joey and Anabelle were pulling everyone towards the master suite.

"Mommy and Daddy said they're gonna tell us the babies' names but everyone's gotta be there!" said an excited Anabelle.

"So come on!" said Joey.

Noah laughed and Brandi replied, "Well we should let mommy sleep, she's had a long night. You two should go to bed too."

They both yawned and said, "We're not tired."

Lily and Brandi held their hands and led them to their bunks to tuck them in. Afterwords, everyone else got back on their bus and drifted to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Joe opened his eyes to find Miley in the rocking chair with one of the babies. He smiled as she cooed, "I love you baby."

She gently placed a kiss on his cheek and placed him in the crib. Joe got up and wrapped his arms around Miley and whispered, "Good morning beautiful."

Miley turned and kissed his lips, then replied, "Morning."

He smiled and lifted her carefully onto the bed.

"So you think everyone's crowding around our door asleep?" Joe asked jokingly.

"Haha well I hope not. I don't wanna trip while getting something to eat, I'm starved." she said.

"Okay, you still having weird cravings?" Joe asked with a smile.

"Nooo, but I am in the mood for some chocolate chip pancakes." Miley replied, grinning.

"No problem." Joe smiled. "You just relax and I'll make everyone breakfast."

Joe walked out of the room to find Belle and Joey playing video games on the couch.

"Who wants pancakes?" Joe said excitedly.

They snapped their heads and replied loudly, "WE DO!"

"Shhh," Joe said, pointing to his room.

The kids nodded and finished the game while Joe cooked pancakes. When they were done, he set the table and called for Miley. The kids ran excitedly to the table and began to eat. About a minute later, Miley came out in her pajamas.

"Mommy!!" the two kids yelled excitedly.

They hugged her tightly and she replied,"I missed you guys too, but you have to be quieter ok?"

They nodded and sat at the table.

"So Mommy, what's their names?" Joey asked politely.

"Yeah we can't wait any longer!" Anabelle added.

Miley giggled and replied, "Okay I'll tell you when you hold them. And you can hold them after breakfast."

The two kids clapped excitedly and Joe and Miley giggled. When everyone finished, they put their dishes in the sink and went into Miley and Joe's room. Anabelle and Joey sat patiently on the bed with Joe while Miley went to get the twins from their cribs.

"You guys ready to meet your brother and sister?" Miley asked.

The kids bounced up and down and Joe added, "Now be careful."

They nodded as Miley slowly placed the twins into their arms. Joey smiled and Anabelle did the same. Miley smiled and ran out of the room. A few minutes later, she came back with the doctor who had a camera in his hands.

"Family photo time!" he said excitedly.

Miley got in the shot as the doctor took a few photos. Right then and there, Miley knew her life was good.

**After the Tour**

Its been a month since the tour ended and the twins are two months old. Joe was at the studio with Belle and Joey, leaving Miley alone with the twins. She was dusting when the doorbell rang. Miley put the things down and found Jake at the door with a little boy that looked about 5 and a baby that looked about 1. The little boy looked exactly with Jake, only he had Mikayla's eyes. The baby was sleeping but she looked like Mikayla with Jake's color hair but her mom's curlyness.

"Jake! Are these your kids?" Miley said as she hugged him with one arm.

"Yeah I thought I'd swing by and introduce them to you. Plus I wanna see your twins." Jake said while smiling.

Miley motioned for them to come in. The little boy didn't speak and Miley asked him, "What's your name?"

"Jake," he whispered.

"Hey buddy why don't you go upstairs and play with Belle and Joey?" Jake suggested.

The boy noded and headed upstairs.

"So where are they?" Jake asked anxiously, the little baby still in his arms.

"Oh um lemme go get them," Miley said as she went into their room to get them. When she brought them downstairs, Jake's face lit up.

"They're adorable Miles!" he said excitedly.

"Thanks Jake, your kids are cute too," Miley retorted.

"Oh thank you. Mikayla would of came but she wasn't sure if it would be awkward or not.." Jake said, looking down.

Miley nodded and said, "Well that's all in the past.."

Jake nodded and asked, "So what's their names?"

She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

Miley placed one of them on the one side of her and the other baby on the other side of her.

"Well the boy's name is Gavin Ray and the girl is Aimee Lynn." Miley stated proudly.

"That's beautiful..." Jake said, placing his daughter on the couch. "Can I hold one?"

"Sure!" Miley said happily. "Take Gavin."

Jake carefully held Gavin and smiled. He then held Aimee for a few minutes. When they got restless, Miley gave them formula in a bottle and put them back in their cribs. When she came back, Jake smiled and said, "So does Anabelle know? About me I mean?"

Miley shook her head no and Jake frowned. Miley replied, "Well she asked about you that day you came by...but other than that she probably forgot."

"Oh.." he said.

Miley looked at him and sighed. "I don't know what to do Jake. Telling her could turn her world upside down."

"And not telling her could end badly. Like what if she finds out Joe isn't really her father?" Jake said sort of sadly.

"Well I told you, if and when that happens, we'll figure it out." Miley said back.

Jake nodded and leaned in to kiss Miley. She pulled away right before Joe came in.

"Jake? Hey buddy what's up?" said Joe who didn't notice what almost happened.

"Hey Joe!" Jake said. They 'man hugged' and then Joe said next to Miley.

"Hey babe," he said, kissing her head. She said hi back and looked at Jake, who looked upset. Miley quickly turned the subject and said, "Jake brought his daughter and son."

Joe looked next to Jake and smiled.

"She's beautiful Jake," Joe said truthfully.

"Thanks bro." Jake replied, forcing a smile.

Miley noticed this and said, "Joe, can I talk to Jake alone for a minute?"

"Sure babe, I'll go say hi to the kids."

Joe walked up the stairs and went into Belle's room. When Miley knew he was out of earshot, she asked, "Why don't you like him?"

Jake made a face and replied, "Um what are you talking about?"

"You keep giving him faces. Why?" Miley demanded.

Jake sat next to Miley and replied, "Because Miley....a part of me still loves you."

He forcefully pushed his lips onto Miley's, who pulled away fast. She looked around to make sure Joe wasn't there, then she slapped him across the face.

"Ow....I deserved that," he whispered.

"Damn right you did!" Miley hissed.

Just then Joe came downstairs with the kids and asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Just great," Miley and Jake said at the same time.

Joe made a confused face as Jake stood and replied, "Well I better go...I'll see ya round." he said, taking his kids and heading out the door quickly.

"Bye," said Joe before Jake left. Joe turned to Miley and said, "What was that about?"

Miley got up and spat, "Nothing." She then stormed up the stairs and shut the door quietly, leaving a confused Joe with his kids.

**Yeahhh I'm gonna have to do something new with this story. I have so many writer's blocks with it and this chapter still came out kinda bad. So lemme know what you think. For my new story ideas, I have 1 vote for The Gang, 2 for Baby's Daddy and 2 for Best Friend Forever. So if you haven't already, please vote :]**


	8. Make Some Noise

**Alright so first off, thank you so much for the reviews :] You guys seemed to enjoy the baby names which means alot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Hannah Montana....except her cds and some posters.**

_Joe made a confused face as Jake stood and replied, "Well I better go...I'll see ya round." he said, taking his kids and heading out the door quickly._

_"Bye," said Joe before Jake left. Joe turned to Miley and said, "What was that about?"_

_Miley got up and spat, "Nothing." She then stormed up the stairs and shut the door quietly, leaving a confused Joe with his kids._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Its been a few days since Jake was there and things were still rocky between Miley and Joe. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, so he decided to do something about it.

Miley was making her bed one morning when Joe came up behind her, wrapping his arms tenderly around her waist. She shivered a bit, as if she missed it.

"Babe, we need to talk." Joe said in her ear.

"About what?" Miley said innocently.

She turned to face him as he replied, "About Jake."

Miley sighed and sat on the bed. Joe sat next to her and asked, "So what happened? Cause you've been acting weird lately and you know you can tell me anything."

Miley nodded and said, "Well when he was here and you went upstairs, Jake sort of kissed me....and he attempted to before you came in the house..."

She looked up. In Joe's eyes was anger and hurt.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked coldly.

"No I didn't, I pushed him away and slapped him in the face!" Miley said truthfully.

"You sure? I mean you and him have had a history together..." Joe spat, but wish he could take back when he saw the angry look on Miley's face.

"Oh we have 'history?!'" Miley yelled. "Him raping me with his two bestfriends is history?!"

"Babe I didn't mean it like that..."Joe replied.

"Oh okay sure you didn't! Just like you didn't wanna hurt me with the whole Candy thing!" Miley retorted.

"That was different and you know it!" Joe yelled.

"Oh that's right, you didn't get raped cause you enjoyed it and since I hated it, I was raped!" Miley screamed, tears flooding her eyes.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Joe yelled at the top of his lungs. He screamed so loud that the twins both started crying. Miley glared at him then walked over to Gavin and Aimee.

"Shh guys its okay Mommy's here." Miley cooed.

As soon as she got them to sleep, she walked back over to Joe and said quieter, "Look what happened between me and Jake meant nothing.."

"Miles, as much as I wanna believe that, I can't." Joe stated.

Miley looked at him and asked, "But why not? Why can't you trust me?"

"Because I know you. If it meant nothing, you would have no problem telling me." Joe replied.

Miley looked down for a second, then looked back up and explained, "Your right Joe. The reason I've been like this is because although I was angry at him for kissing me, I also felt that connection we had a long time ago. But then I remember how you were always there for me and how he raped me...I just can't have feelings for him."

Joe looked at her and replied, "But you do, don't you?"

"No." Miley said without hesitation.

She grabbed Joe's hand and said, "Joe..I love YOU. Not Jake."

Joe smiled and replied, "I'm glad." But Miley saw the look in his eyes, the look of disappointment and hurt was still there.

He kissed her cheek and added, "I hate to run but I have work today...I love you."

"I love you too." she answered.

He grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Miley dropped off the kids at her parent's house and headed over to Jake's hotel. She knocked on his door and he answered.

"Hey Miles....what are you doing here?" he asked with a confused face.

"I came to talk..." she said, looking into his eyes. He let her in and she sat in a chair. He sat across from her and asked, "So is there anything you specifically wanted to talk about?"

"You raped me." she blurted out.

"Yeah Miley I did....almost 5 years ago..." he started.

"Not only did you rape me but you left after that. Then you came to my wedding, everything was good, until you decided to come to my house the other day and kiss me." Miley said, clearly ignoring what Jake previously said.

Jake sighed and Miley continued, "I don't care if that kiss was an accident or not but because of it, my marriage is back to being on the rocks and I hate it. Now I don't mind if your involved in Anabelle's life, but you have to respect me and my family and that includes Joe."

Jake looked into her eyes and replied, "Your right, it was wrong of me and I'm sorry...but do you really think Joe is being faithful to you?"

Miley's mouth gaped open and said, "What?! Of...of course he is! What kind of question is that?"

Jake grinned. "Miley, Miley. He is so two timing you. How can you not see it?"

"He isn't. I mean sure we had our problems with one girl but now she's happily dating Nick." Miley stated.

Jake sighed and said, "Your right...I'm sorry....I just make stuff up cause I'm a mess.....Mikayla has been cheating on me and she won't admit to it. It's killing me inside."

Miley walked over to Jake and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry Jake...I wish there was something I could do...But you gotta stop making up stories."

"I will." he said. "And thanks but all I can do is leave...I'm gonna go home, back up the kids, leave and never look back."

"Wow that's bold....well you know where to get me." Miley said as she began to leave.

"Oh Miley," Jake said. She turned to him and asked, "Yeah?"

"Thanks...for everything." he stated.

"No problem." she said smiling. After that, she walked out the door and headed home.

**Two Days Later**

Joe was sitting alone in his office when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked, looking around for his brothers.

"I have your brothers." said a dark voice.

"WHAT?!" Joe yelled, now standing.

He heard a laugh from the other end of the phone.

"Nick? Kevin?" Joe asked.

"Hahaha we soo got you!" Nick joked.

"That wasn't funny!" Joe yelled. "Where are you guys?"

"We're on our way." Kevin replied.

"Kay see ya," Joe said before hanging up.

He hated when his brothers played jokes on him...that was his thing. Joe was sitting in his chair again when he got another phone call, this time from Miley.

"Hey babe what's up?" he asked happily.

"Joe. Come to the hospital. Something's wrong with Grammie." Miley whimpered.

"What? Okay let me....wait your really at the hospital right?" Joe asked.

"Of coruse I am. I wouldn't kid about that." Miley said, taken aback.

"I'm sorry," Joe said. "It just my brothers played a trick on me and I-"

"Its okay." Miley interrupted. "Just get here soon."

"I will," Joe replied. He then hung up. A few minutes later, his brothers arrived.

"Guys something's wrong with Grammie." Joe stated.

"Nice try bro but we're not dumb like you," Nick joked.

"I'm not kidding, Miley just called!" Joe said, becoming angry.

"Whatever you say," Kevin replied, shaking his head.

Joe grunted and dragged them both to his car. When they pulled up to the hospital and found everyone huddled in the waiting room, Nick and Kevin's faces turned pale.

"She's really sick..." said Nick.

Joe walked over to Miley and hugged her tight.

"I'm here." he whispered as she cried into his chest.

"What's wrong with her?" Kevin asked nervously to Brandi.

"They said she had a heart attack." Brandi replied blankly.

Kevin hugged Brandi and Joe kept hugging Miley. Everyone waited for what seemed like forever, until a doctor came towards them.

Everyone stood up and Billy Ray askd nervously, "Is she gonna be okay?"

The doctor took off his glasses and replied, "I'm afraid not...she's dead."

**Dun Dun Duunnn! I know I said I'd keep Grammie alive in the first FanFic, but I mean she's reallllyyy old and had to go :| We needed some drama so I can keep writing. Inspire me by reviews :] Please and Thanks.**

**BTW: for my Moe FanFic Ideas, Best Friend Forever is in the lead by one. You should vote if you haven't already.**


	9. Lines, Vines, Trying Times

**Sorry for the long wait, I have other stories and finals are next month, UGH! But let's begin. And I will start another story, but probably over the summer since I'm pretty booked right now and this story is my top priority...or I'm trying to make it.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana!**

_Everyone waited for what seemed like forever, until a doctor came towards them._

_Everyone stood up and Billy Ray askd nervously, "Is she gonna be okay?"_

_The doctor took off his glasses and replied, "I'm afraid not...she's dead."_

------------------------------------------

Miley woke up screaming. She kept dreaming that Grammie died when in reality, she was in a coma. Joe stirred and asked, "Mi, did you have another nightmare?"

"Yes." she whispered. "Sorry I woke you up."

She stroked his cheek as he replied, "Its okay, just get some rest."

She held onto his arm and cuddled as she slowly fell back asleep.

**1 Month Later**

Grammie awoke from her coma about 2 weeks ago. Miley and Joe seem to have things easy, or one would think.

Trace lost all hope in Grammie, assuming she would never wake up. He turned to drugs and is now at an institution for illegal drug usage and drinking while driving.** (A/N: He is 28)**

Braison also lost hope and instead of turning to illegal substances, he decided to go sleep with a bunch of underage girls. **(A/N: He is 22)** When Billy Ray and Tish found out, they tested him for sexually transmitted diseases and grounded him for 2 months. The results are still unknown.

Brandi stopped talking. Grammie was in a coma for almost three weeks and the entire time, no one heard a word whispered from her mouth. However, the moment Grammie awoke, she was back to her chattery self.

Noah, a confused but strong 17 year old, was the one trying to stay stong, along with Miley.

Miley was with Noah and the kids one day at Billy Ray and Tish's house. The twins, who are now three and a half months old, were taking a nap while Anabelle and Joey were across the yard at Grammie's house. There was an eerie silence between the two sisters when Noah asked, "Mi...do you think I'll ever find my Prince Charming?"

"Of course you will Noah, in time." Miley said with a smile.

Noah sighed. "Well you and Joe have a strong romance...you two have been through so much together. I just want what you have."

Miley chuckled. "It's not easy Noah, but when you find the right man you'll know."

"Thanks Miles." Noah said with a smile. In a change of tone, she asked, "Have you tried visiting Trace?"

Miley's smile faded as she said, "No..no I haven't seen him since he was put into that crazy place."

"Well I think you should visit him." Noah stated. "He really misses you. Maybe you can help him recover."

Miley peered at her sister. "I don't know Noah, I mean I wouldn't even know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, just listen." Noah said quickly.

Miley nodded then asked, "Can you watch the twins? I think your right...there's just something I gotta do."

Noah smiled and replied, "Its fine, go ahead."

Miley picked up her car keys and drove about 20 minutes. She pulled up to a nice looking institution. After Miley signed herself in, she quickly went up the elevator and knocked on Trace's door.

"Come in," he said quietly.

Miley opened the door to reveal her brother, who was looking a little pale. He was sitting on a chair when he asked, "Mi? You....you came."

Miley nodded. "Noah convinced me.."

The silence that grew between them was awkward until Trace finally said, "Look, I hate all the small, awkward conversations so I'm just gonna come right out and say it."

Miley nodded and he continued, "I just wanted to apologize. I know you hate drugs and drinking when driving and I know I've let everyone down. Especially you. I should have put our family in front of myself and more importantly, I should've had faith in Grammie. So I'm sorry I let you down Miles, I really am."

By now, Trace had a few tears trickling down his face. Miley's face was covered in tears as she choked out, "Trace, I-I never thought you would do something so stupid. You could have killed someone....like how that guy k-killed Demi and Selena."

She sniffled as Trace replied, "Miley I know this and I'm getting help. I can only be strong if my ENTIRE family is behind me....so are you?"

Miley stood up and as she was walking over to Trace slowly, said, "Trace you've done stupid things....but I've always been behind you. So I'm behind you now, I'm behind you always."

She hugged her tall brother and cried into his shoulder.

"I really am sorry," Trace whispered in her ear.

"Me too." Miley whispered as she cried some more.

**A Few Days Later**

Miley and Trace now have the strong bond they once shared after the heart-filled visit a few days prior. She was doing the laundry when she got a call from Lily.

"Hey Lils what's up?" Miley said cheerfully.

"Um well I was wondering if you could stop by my house. It's sorta urgent." Lily stated.

"Oh okay I'll have to bring all the kids but I should be over soon." Miley said less happily.

"K thanks." Lily said monotonely before hanging up. Miley grabbed the diaper bags and put Aimee and Gavin in their car seats. She then got Joey and Anabelle into the car and took the 10 minute drive to Lily's house. She grabbed both the twins and went in, looking like a mess. However, the mess in Lily's eyes was far worse. Miley set the sleeping twins in the kitchen while Belle and Joey ran up and hugged Lily.

"Hi Aunt Lily!" they both screamed.

Lily weakly smiled and replied, "Hey guys. Melody's upstairs if you wanna go play."

The two kids quickly scurried up the staircase to Melody's playroom. Miley sat on the couch where her best friend was seated and asked, "What's bugging you Lily? You look so upset."

Lily sighed. "Yeah...you'll never believe who called me today."

Miley gulped as Lily continued, "I was here cleaning the house when I got a call from Ryan Secrest, asking if I knew anything about Hannah Montana."

Lily looked up at her best friend who asked, "And what'd you say?"

"I said that of course I knew her, she was really popular and blah blah blah. But apparently, someone knew I was friends with Hannah."

Miley sighed. "Who could've known my secret?"

Lily looked up at her and said, "They said Joe told them...which makes no sense but-"

"Joe? Like my husband Joe?" Miley asked, anger rising in her voice.

"Look maybe there was a mistunderstanding." Lily said reassuringly.

"No it couldn't be...I'm gonna go talk to him." Miley said while getting up.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Lily asked nervously.

"Sure...as long as you don't mind watching my kids." Miley said, realizing she has alot more responsibilities and can't walk away when she wanted to.

"Umm yeah I think I can handle it. Brandi was suppose to come by anyway." Lily answered.

"Good, thanks Lils I owe you." Miley said as she ran out the door.

"Oh boy," Lily said quietly.

**Sorry that was short, but it'll get more dramatic I promise. I'm just so busy. Maybe a few encouraging reviews would help? Thanks for the patience.**


	10. Don't Forget

**Okay well school's almost over, which means hopefully more time for this story :] I also plan on writing my new Moe this summer, maybe I'll post the trailer this week. Anyway, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana, nor will I ever.**

_"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Lily asked nervously._

_"Sure...as long as you don't mind watching my kids." Miley said, realizing she has alot more responsibilities and can't walk away when she wanted to._

_"Umm yeah I think I can handle it. Brandi was suppose to come by anyway." Lily answered._

_"Good, thanks Lils I owe you." Miley said as she ran out the door._

_"Oh boy," Lily said quietly._

-----------------------------------------

Miley raced over to the Jonas Recording Studio as fast as she could. She had a feeling Joe didn't do it, but she wanted to check just in case. She could trust him, she knows that by now. Miley pulled up and shut the door of her car as she ran up to the studio. When she got to Joe's office, she knocked quietly.

"Come in," he said.

She opened the door and he looked up, a big smile on his face.

"Hey babe!" he said happily, holding his arms out for a hug.

"Did you tell Ryan Secrest anything about me being Hannah Montana?" Miley asked, ignoring his request.

Joe put his arms down and said, "Did I what?"

"Ryan Secrest called Lily today. They know she's friends with Hannah. Or was." Miley stated.

Joe sat in his seat and asked, "And you think I did this?"

"Well he said you did, I just wanna get to the bottom of this." Miley said honestly.

"I honestly didn't tell him a thing about Hannah Montana." Joe said confidently.

Miley walked over to him and said, "Good, I believe you."

She kissed the top of his head and asked, "Wait then who told Ryan?"

Joe pulled her onto his lap and said, "I don't know babe. It'll blow over though, trust me."

Miley nodded as he kissed her cheek. After a while, she smiled and Joe asked, "What's got you smiling now Smiley?"

"Hah oh nothing, just remembering how you asked me out for the first time." Miley said while laughing.

"Oh boy." Joe said, also laughing a bit.

_Miley walked through the door of her home with a million thoughts running through her head; the baby, the father, the rapers, and then Joe. She sat down on the couch when her Mom came in._

_"Hey how was school?" she asked._

_"Ok, can we talk?" Miley asked, remembering their conversation that same morning._

_"Ahh you mean about the baby?" Tish asked._

_Miley nodded and Tish sat down. "Well what have you decided?" Tish said more seriously._

_"Well I wanna at least know who the father is," said Miley. "So I wanna keep it for now." Tish smiled at the idea. "I'm glad, I knew you could make this decision on your own." Tish hugged her daughter and then got up. "What do you want for dinner?" _

_"Ummm anything's good," said Miley. She got up and went to her room. When she got there, she threw her stuff on her bed and looked out her balcony. From there, she could see Joe working out in his room. She smiled and then called him._

_"Hello?" he answered. She could see him talking on the phone._

_"Hey, whatcha doing?" Miley asked._

_"Umm working out, you?" said Joe._

_"Oh just watching this kid working out in his room. He looks like he needs a break." Joe looked out his window and they both hung up the phone and walked onto their balconies._

_"So what's up?" Joe asked._

_"Nothing really, me and my mom were talking." Miley anwered._

_"About what?" he asked._

_"Oh just how I have an appointment next week and stuff." she said._

_Joe smiled and said, "So what's been on your mind?" Joe asked._

_Miley took a deep breath and said, "Wellll this morning I asked my mom if she thinks keeping the baby is a good idea. She told me I should just keep it for now, you know think about it a little bit before I do anything. And also..I umm think I like someone." Miley explained._

_"Hmm well I think you should keep the baby, but your mom's right. Its your decision. And really? Anyone I know?" he said, smiling._

_"Yeah....his name's Joe." Miley said, not even believing this was happening._

_"Oh wow, well I like this girl and her name's Miley." said Joe._

_She smiled and he smiled right back. He then cleared his throat, got down on one kneee and said, "Miley Ray Stuart, will you be my girlfriend?" Miley couldn't help but giggle, he was so sweet._

_"Why of course Joseph."_

_He jumped onto her balcony and hugged her tightly. Then they stared into each other's eyes and in a matter of seconds, he was making out with her. (in a cute way, not all sexual or whatever) He then jumped back onto his balcony and they waved goodbye to each other. _

"Haha give me a break! I had the hots for you Miss Miley." Joe said with a smile.

"Oh but what about the first time we met!" Miley asked.

_When the last bell rang, Miley shuffled down the hallway to her locker while everyone was heading to the gym. She grabbed a few books and slammed her locker shut, only to find Mitchie and Mikayla standing there._

_"What do you want?" she asked coldly._

_"Oh well since your a knocked up slut we just wanted to say that our group agrees that you, Lily and Oliver are out." Mikayla stated._

_"Yeah and don't try making Justin, Jackson or Jake as bad guys. SInce we all know you wanted a threesome." said Mitchie. The two girls laughed and Miley just started walking away._

_"What? Is the little slut too scared to talk back?" Mikayla edged her on._

_Miley started walking towards her while saying, "Listen, I don't need backstabbing tramps telling me what to do or thinking they know me. I feel so stupid to trust you two!" _

_Mitchie laughed and said, "Yeah you're stupid alright, getting pregnant and not knowing the father."_

_The two girls turned and walked away laughing side by side. Miley just started heading for the door. She was so furious that she bumped into a guy and fell over. _

_"Hey can I help you up?" the mysterious guy said. He held out his hand and helped her up._

_"I'm so sorry!" Miley blushed. "I just umm I just had a horrible first day."_

_"Ahhh one of those." said the cute guy._

_They were quiet for a second and Miley said, "Um soo, are you new here?"_

_He chuckled and answered, "To the area yes, but I'm 19 so I just graduated. I wanna get a part time job here as a janitor while I go to online college courses. You go here I'm guessing?"_

_"Oh thats um cool, and yeah sadly I go here." Miley said, impressed by his age. "I'm a junior this year but I'm only going to school for a semester and then I'm getting homeschooled." _

_"Wow, and why?" the boy asked curiously._

_"Well, "she started. "Thats kind of a long story." She looked down and said, "Maybe if you get the job I'll tell you....oh and I'm Miley." She stared to walk towards the parking lot when he yelled back. "Cool, I'm Joe." Miley stopped for a second and then kept walking to her car. There was something different about that guy, and this day was just so crazy that she cruised on home._

"Ah yes I remember. And I also remember the time we pretended to meet each other." Joe stated.

_All the kids were settled in the living room and talking._

_"So where you guys from?" asked Brandi._

_"We were all born and raised in Nevada, near your Grandma." answered Kevin._

_"Cool cool," said Brandi. Miley just sat there listening to Brandi flirt with Kevin and watching Nick and Trace entertain the little kids._

_'Looks like I'm stuck with curly haired kid,' thought Miley to herself. Just then Grammie came in with Joe, the guy Miley saw in the parking lot._

_"Everyone, this is Joe. He was fixing his hair!" Grammie poked fun of Joe._

_"Thanks Grammie!" Joe smiled. He looked at Miley and started walking towards her. Miley felt flustered with every step he took._

_"Hey I'm Joe, your grandma has told me so much about you." Joe said, smiling and giving her his hand to shake._

_"I'm Miley, nice to meet you." As soon as Miley grabbed his hand, she knew something magical was going to happen. It took her a few seconds for her to realize she had to pull away. They both smiled for a few seconds when Grammie pushed him to go meet everyone else. Miley kept watching him, he had such a brilliant smile and cute laugh._

_"Somebody's got it bad," whispered Brandi. Miley didn't pay too much attention to her. After Joe greeted everyone, he sat in a chair near Miley._

_"So your Miley, are you the one I saw at the school?" he asked, not sure if that was a dream or not._

_"Umm yeah, yeah that was me," Miley said, too busy staring at his eyes. Boy was she a sucker for brown eyes. _

_"Well I got the job! So I guess you have to tell me why you had such a horrible first day." Joe smirked. Miley felt nervous, she thought this guy was cute and funny and if she told him the truth then he probably wouldn't like her._

_"Well ummm..." she started. "We should go somewhere private, its long and yeahh." _

_"Sure, let's go up to my balcony." he said._

_They walked up to his room. It was decently big and had a balcony, the same one Miley was looking at that morning from her room. They sat on the chairs and closed the doors, alone in the nice summerish afternoon._

_"So what happened? You were rushing out of there during the Pep Rally thing." Joe asked._

_"Wellll I had a bad day, and it actually started from the summer." Miley started._

_She told him about the rape, the terrified feelings, how she found out she was pregnant, even the conversation with those backstabbing girls._

_"Wow....that's intense." Joe said. "So um if three guys raped you, do you know who the father is?"_

_"Ummm...yeah, its um Jake." Miley lied._

_"Oh...so your not dating him anymore right?" Joe said awkwardly._

_"HAH! Ohhhh nooo, no no we broke up and I don't talk to any of them anymore." Miley said. Joe looked sort of relieved. Miley chuckled for no apparent reason, she just felt happy for the first time in a long time._

_"I hate asking so many questions, but are you staying in school?" Joe asked, wanting to know._

_"No its fine," Miley said. "And yeah I'll be there for the first semester, not the second though. After midterms I'm being homeschooled by my mom."_

_"Cool," said Joe. "We should ride together." Miley smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'd like that." They stared at each other for a few minutes then realized its been about an hour or so._

_"We should probably go make sure they didn't leave you here." Joe said jokingly._

_"Yeah, wouldn't wanna get lost on the way home." Miley laughed and so did Joe. They walked downstairs to find Noah and Frankie playing a board game and Nick, Braison and Trace playing with their guitars. Miley's parents went back home._

"Hahaha!" Miley laughed at the memories. "Remember what my brothers and your brothers said after that?"

"Oh yeah I do!" Joe said, smiling at the memory.

_"Hey guys," said Joe._

_"Yo," answered Braison_

_"Where's Brandi and Kevin?" asked Miley._

_"Wellll, started Kevin."_

_"They're playing a little 7 minutes in heaven," Trace smirked._

_"Gross," said Joe and Miley._

_"Oh like you two didn't?" said Braison._

_Miley blushed and Joe said, "NO!"_

_"Mhm sure!" said Kevin._

_"We were just talking!" Miley said defensively._

_"Rightt, whatever you say sis," Trace laughed._

_Joe and Miley looked embarassed and walked towards the door._

_"They're so embarassing!" Miley blushed._

_"Yeah I know! We just met." Joe said._

_"And being pregnant doesn't make me wanna rush things," Miley said._

_Joe nodded and smiled. Miley felt very weird...in a good way. She's never felt this way with a boy before and from the look of Joe's eyes, he felt the same. They walked outside and he walked her to her front door. _

_"Well see you in school tomorrow?" Joe asked._

_"Yeah I'll be there," she smiled. They hugged goodbye, butterflies fluttering in Miley's stomach. Or was that the baby? They separated and went their separate ways. Miley went to sleep that night thinking about him and he was doing the same with her._

"Yeah we really have been through alot together Miles, from the very beginning." Joe stated.

Miley hugged his neck and replied, "I know Joey. That's why I love you."

He leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

**I know, another filler chapter. I just didn't know what else to write. I was also looking through my old stories and reread most of "I Messed Up Big Time" which is why I had memories in it. Hopefully you all read my other story first, otherwise half of this story doesn't make sense. I'll try updating soon, I got to today cause I stayed home from school. And speakin of, its ending soon! YAY!**

**Lol so enough of my ranting! I'm gonna update A.S.A.P and then write my trailer for my new story :] Reviews? Anything? Thank youuu :]**

**PS: Anyone that lives in New York, did you go to Kfest yesterday? Lemme know.**

**PSS: This is NOT the end of the story...thank you :]**


	11. The End

**So I have 4 more tests and then school is over :] Yay! Also sad but yeah I'll get over it. Oh so yay to Miley for getting nominated for 10 awards! GO VOTE! EVERYDAY! But anyway, I think I'm gonna end it here :| I'm just not that interested in writing this anymore. Plus I have a new one which I'll release soon ;] So yeah I'll make it worth while. Maybe even long! :O**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Miley...but I wish I did.**

_"Yeah we really have been through alot together Miles, from the very beginning." Joe stated._

_Miley hugged his neck and replied, "I know Joey. That's why I love you."_

_He leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years have gone by since then. The twins are about 28 months old (**A/N: yeah I actually attempted to count!), **Joey is 5 and Anabelle is 7. The two eldest children are in school while Miley watches the twins. She works at nights when Joe gets home. They all have their family dinners every night before going their separate ways. Miley and Joe don't plan on having anymore kids, four is okay with them.

Miley still keps in touch wih Jake, who got back together with Mikayla. They have three children now: the 7-year old Jake Jr, the 3-year old girl Samantha, and the newborn boy Michael.

Lily and Oliver only have Melody, but she's all they need. Brandi and Kevin have two children: Paul and Sherri. Trace is engaged to a famous model, Amanda. Nick is still dating Candy, who is deffinetely not as obnoxious as she use to be. Noah dates a bunch of guys, since they always break her heart as she tried to find her soul mate. Billy Ray and Tish are just enjoying their now empty home, since Noah moved into an apartment with her friends. Conveniently, Brandi and Kevin live two doors down, so there's no parties unless they give permission.

Miley was sitting by a lake and leaning on a tree one day, peacefully writing a song when she heard someone call her name

"Miles!" they yelled.

She turned to see her mother and father holding hands and walking towards her. Miley smiled and placed her notebook next to her as she stood up and hugged her parents.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked as they sat down next to her.

"Just taking a walk, its beautiful out here today." Tish said with a smile.

"I know, that's why I'm out here." Miley said with a smile.

"Whatcha workin' on?" Billy Ray said, pointing to her notebook.

She picked it up and said, "Oh just writing, getting some ideas on paper."

"That' good." Billy Ray said with a smile.

"Looks like Hannah's never gonna leave you," Tish said jokingly.

"Nope," Miley agreed. "Hannah's always with me, in here." she said, pointing to her heart.

Tish smiled and said, "Well I'm gonna go back to the house, I've gotta start dinner."

She kissed Miley on the cheek as they hugged goodbye. Billy Ray sat with his daughter and said, "Life sure is beautiful, ain't it?"

"It sure is Daddy." Miley said with a smile.

Billy Ray put an arm around his daughter and stated, "You know I remember when we first brought Belle here. And the first time we came here when we moved to California."

"I remember too." Miley said, smiling.

"I love you darlin'." he said.

"I love you too Daddy," she replied.

He kissed her head and stood up. "Well I'm gonna go help your mother with dinner. See you later bud."

They waved goodbye as Miley sat and thought to herself.

'How did I get here?' she thought to herself. 'I can remember the days I came here after Hannah concerts. Now I'm here with my kids. Life can't get any better.'

She then gathered her things and headed home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Miley got home, nobody was there.

"Hello?" she yelled through the house. No answer. She shrugged as she looked in the big mirror in her living room. She smiled when she saw the reflection on Hannah Montana herself.

"Well well if it isn't the ghost of Miley's past," Miley joked.

Hannah laughed. "Someone's thinkin' about me today. I thought I'd say my final goodbye."

"Wait what?" Miley asked confused.

"It's time for us to say goodbye Miley. The part of me that's in you has to be set free." Hannah explained.

"But I don't want you to go. I always want you within me." Miley said sadly.

"The memories won't fade, just my spirit. You won't be able to see me in mirrors anymore but it doesn't mean I'm leaving your heart." Hannah said with a smile.

Miley smiled back and asked, "But how do you leave?"

"Well both of us have to have peace with it and sing at the same time." Hannah explained. "Then once the last note is hit, I'll be gone."

"Okay....well is there a special place I have to be?" Miley questioned.

"Yes actually....but I think you know." Hannah said.

Miley smiled at Hannah.

"I'll get you there soon."

------------------------------------------

Miley walked onto the stage of The House of Blues, where Hannah's first concert was, EVE! **(A/N: Not true. I just had to think of a place) **Miley dressed up in an old Hannah outfit that somehow fit her and put on the wig. She brought out a big mirror and turned it so Miley and the mirror looked sideways from the seats. She took a deep breath as the Hannah in a mirror, who wore a different outfit, smiled at her.

"Thank you Miley." she said.

"Your welcome. You deserve this." Miley stated.

Miley pushed play on the CD with just the music. Both girls then started signing in sync.

"I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa."

As soon as the music faded, Miley felt a rush go through her. A wind blew, fogging the mirror. Miley felt the wig being ripped off her head. When it finally stopped, she looked in the mirror. She saw herself, the Hannah wig on the floor next to her and writing on the mirror.

"Thank you Miley. I love you and I'll always be with you. Life's what you make it and remember, nobody's perfect. Love Always, Hannah."

Miley smiled as tears poured from her eyes. The writing faded but the memories were burned into Miley's head forever.

"I'll never forget you Hannah," Miley choked out as she wept.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley would later learn that being Hannah was metaphorical, almost as if Miley and Hannah were butterflies. They had to spread their wings sooner or later. Both have made their share of mistakes but what they've learned from one another is really all that matters.

Joe was another chapter of Miley's life. If she didn't have him, who knows where she would be now. Everything happens for a reason, including when Miley got raped. Sure, it wasn't her favorite experiance, but it gave her a daughter who's taught her how to love better. Now she has four amazing children and husband who's also her soul mate and best friend. They argue but love each other more than words can even describe.

No matter what decisions Miley makes in her life, she'll always be asking herself, "Did I mess up again?" But through it all, she'll figure out what the right thing to do is.

**THE END!**

**Awwwww! Lemme know what you think. I wrote it all today so sorry if there's errors or if it seems rushed. I did try my best to make the ending better than the middle of this series was. I'll try posting the trailer for my new story soon. I keep getting new ideas so I might write some one shots. Who knows? I'll take it day by day.**

**Well I'm done with my little speech, I would really love if you reviewed! :]**

**Love Always, xohmanitskatt**


End file.
